


I love you, I miss you, I wanna fuckin kiss you

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Just cute fluff all the way, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy boyfriend snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And for what it’s worth, he thinks, even if there comes a time when they have to move out, as long as he has Phil by his side, that’s safe. That’s home. Phil is his, and he’s Phil’s, and god, he’s so thankful for that.”<br/>Or, the one where Dan’s so in love he can’t stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, I miss you, I wanna fuckin kiss you

They’d honestly never intended to stay in this flat so long, but it was truly a home. They’d built it together over the past two years, though Dan would readily admit that he could make a home wherever Phil was. 

They’d had a busy weekend, going around town, seeing friends, and doing the weekly grocery shopping, so Monday was well spent – they’d woken up in the late hours of morning in a mess of tangled up bedsheets and intertwined legs, the fond memories of Sunday night’s sweet slow kisses, coupled with multiple marks left on Dan’s neck made the memories flood back into him, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks..

“Haven’t told you how much I love you yet today,” Dan pointed out, head rested on Phil’s chest. He never liked to let a day pass without reminding Phil of this.

Phil responded with a quiet “you’re my favorite, baby.”

The curtains were drawn still shut, but the afternoon sun shone through them, casting a soft glow over Phil’s bedroom and over his skin, and Dan couldn’t help but think he was awfully beautiful. They’d hardly had time to just sit and breathe lately, to properly enjoy one another, and this was the perfect chance to do so.

A few little picture frames sat upon Phil’s bookshelf, Dan recalling exactly how he’d felt when the pictures were taken, and as nice as it was to go out on dates and take pictures, it was even nicer to be able to lay here in bed with his boyfriend in their home and just soak in his company.

“D’you mind music?’ he asked tentatively, Phil shaking his head as a means of response.

Dan took this in stride, switching on one of their favorite playlists from his phone, quick to let his head fall back against Phil’s chest. He’s so soft. He’s so soft and simple and safe, he’s Dan’s entire world, and Dan can’t help but think Phil’s truly his own little piece of heaven.

“Dunno what I’d do without you,” he sighs, because it’s true. He’d be a proper mess without Phil. He’s got a lot going for him, objectively: a few million subscribers, the radio show, and all that, but Phil’s the biggest constant in his life. He’s been there for so many years, and Dan just adores him.

He sprawls his hand over Phil’s chest, just reveling in how solid and strong and present he really is. He’s always so touchy with Phil, even if it’s just delicate fingers rested against Phil’s arm, like he needs to assure himself Phil’s still there. He always is, of course. He’s been beside Dan for ages now, building this home, this life, with him: Dan’s so grateful for him.

They don’t speak for a bit after that, though Dan switches on a soft light, the room lit up in a soft yellow. He just closes his eyes, content to listen to Phil’s breathing and feel Phil’s chest rising under his hand. He’s so blissfully content to just lie there, until Phil breaks the silence.

It’s 5:47 just then, and he observes that “we haven’t eaten anything today”, and “holy fuck, are you as hungry as I am?”

Of course, Dan is – his stomach is properly growling, though he’s tempted for a moment to say no if it means they get to stay here. He tells the truth, though, admitting that he is pretty hungry.

“Want me to make something, or want to order?” Phil asks, stretching out one arm before wrapping it back around Dan.

Their bodies are intertwined among the sheets, their lower halves covered by the duvet. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed after last night, but neither of them seemed to mind at all, just focused on one and other and the love they were sharing in that moment.

Dan yawns, paying no mind to the fact that he’s still got messy hair and morning breath, despite the time and mumbles “takeaway, I don’t wanna get up.” He looks up at Phil, yawning and giving him a look before asking “will you get it when they come?”

Phil can’t say no to him, so he nods, asking “what about that Thai place?”

Dan nods because he honestly can’t care less, but he does request that if they’re going to try that, they get pad Thai, mainly because it’s easy to eat in bed and like he said, he doesn’t plan on getting up.

Phil phones in the order, and Dan laughs, saying “this means you’ve got to put pants on when they get here.” Their discarded clothes are laying by the door where they were left last night, the two having pulled them off amongst a mess of rushed kisses and almost silent whispers of “try to be quiet, can’t wake the neighbors.”

Dan can’t help but smile fondly at the memory of last night. A fair amount of the time, he’s left a bit achy and sore the next day, but Phil properly took his time, so he feels quite good. He honestly can’t imagine not being with Phil, and not being here with Phil one day.

It’s likely that one day they’ll wind up moving into a house, and much like this flat, it won’t feel like home at first, but they’ll slowly build it up to becoming home, and after some time, they’ll share sweet morning kisses, and Phil will come home with new things to add to the shelves despite Dan’s telling him that they don’t need any more clutter.

If that’s the biggest problem they have, though, Phil bringing home little knickknacks, Dan would say they’re doing pretty great. He’s properly in love with Phil, and he mentions this to him once more, feeling like he’s just got to make sure Phil knows how loved he is.

After a moment, though, the doorbell rings, and Phil stands, stretching and cracking his back. He nearly heads out to get their dinner, though Dan, amongst a fit of giggles, calls out “you didn’t put on any clothes, love!”

Phil, cheeks flushed and mouth spread into a smile, turns around and reaches for his joggers by the door before heading out to the main part of their apartment to bring dinner back.

He soon returns with dinner, and Dan can’t help but think just how lucky he really is to have Phil by his side. He’s had other friends, other boyfriends and girlfriends in his lifetime, but none like Phil. None of them have had what he and Phil have. It’s quite special, really, and for the third time in nearly an hour, Dan repeats the little phrase to his boyfriend, reaching up for the bag.

“I love you,” he says, sitting up amongst the pillows. “I really, really love you.”

Maybe they’re quite busy, maybe things are hectic, and maybe they don’t get to just spend days in bed full of almost but not quite sickeningly sweet kisses, and plentiful “I love you”s, but to Dan, that makes days like this even more worth it, really.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> kickthepjs.tumblr.com & twinkhowell.tumblr.com  
> i don't really write dan and phil anymore, but i'm transferring my old fics over so hello.  
> comments/kudos appreciated!!  
> title is from the plan (fuck jobs) by the front bottoms


End file.
